


Face Unafraid the Plans That We Made

by ElliottRook



Category: Glee
Genre: AU thanks to being written before the series ended, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, a robust and healthy sex life is heavily implied but there's no actual smut this time, at least it was at the time, nothing too scary here other than the constant cockblocking, still technically is at the time of posting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: In 2021, Kurt and Blaine host Christmas for the first time at their New York apartment. This is mostly tooth-achingly sweet, Christmas-flavored fluff.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 19





	Face Unafraid the Plans That We Made

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while the show was still airing, I think before we even got to see any characters living in New York, so...it's definitely dated. Finn's here if that tells you anything.

Blaine smiled widely over at Kurt. His boyfriend was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, eyes sparkling in anticipation as they watched the crowd flooding out of the airport gates.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" he teased.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip even as he smiled. "Mmhmm!" It had been obvious all morning, Kurt had been positively thrumming with anticipation all through their morning routines and last-minute cleaning and chores, and had tapped his feet all through the subway ride. Blaine was fairly sure he hadn't seen Kurt this excited since it had been Blaine himself coming to New York.

That had been eight and a half years prior. After a heart-wrenching (and expensive, what with Kurt flying home every chance he got) nine months apart, followed by Kurt's last summer at home, the two of them had properly moved into an apartment together (with Rachel, but still). Despite protesting parents, they hadn't tried living in the dorms once both of them were in the city. They hadn't seen the point in pretending that they weren't spending every free second together.

After college, Rachel had decided she was ready for her own space, and Kurt and Blaine had moved into a studio apartment, which had been spacious...for a studio. It hadn't mattered most of the time since they weren't home much, between rehearsals and performances and random nights out, but as they got settled into their careers and routines they'd gradually outgrown it. Near the end of 2020, after Blaine's first Broadway lead role, they'd finally been in a place financially to actually own an apartment; the place where they were living now. They'd had to stop and sign the lease on their way to catch their plane home for Thanksgiving, and it had turned out to need more fixing and decorating than Kurt had been anticipating, so it was still a bit of a mess by Christmas.

But now, a year later, it was completely put together--Kurt had taken the reins and turned their third-floor walk-up into something that looked like Fifth Avenue. Their apartment was filled with warmth and light and love; and while it might not have been the most elite neighborhood, their building was filled with decent neighbors. At Thanksgiving this year, Kurt and Blaine had made the announcement--they wanted to have Burt, Carole, and Finn out to New York and host Christmas. The Andersons had already seen plenty of New York on countless trips, and Kurt wanted his family to see the city where he lived, the city that had spoken to him for as long as he could remember.

"Oh my God, they're here!" Kurt squealed. He waved his arms over his head to get the attention of three people coming down the escalator. "Dad! Carole! Finn!" He jumped up and when Finn finally spotted them, gesturing to point him out to Burt and Carole, Kurt only waved harder.

Blaine held up the poster Kurt had lovingly made the night before--"Welcome to NYC, Hudmel family!" covered with red and green glitter--and Finn gave him a double thumbs-up.

At last they got down the escalator and around the gates and Kurt ran, practically knocking his father over with a giant bear hug. "Dad!"

"Good to see you, too, kiddo!" Burt said, clapping Kurt on the back affectionately.

Kurt stepped back and clasped his hands, looking at all three of them. "I'm sooo excited for you all to be here for Christmas! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" He was still dancing on tiptoe, unable to curb the adrenaline and joy (and maybe the Starbucks stop during the walk to the subway station hadn't helped, either). He hugged Carole and Finn, and Blaine hugged everyone as well.

"All right, baggage claim," Kurt ordered, parading his family along.

Twenty minutes later they were all outside in the cold, and they were loading the bags into two taxis. "I thought you always rode the subway," Finn said, hoisting a heavy suitcase into the trunk.

"Not with four suitcases and assorted carry-ons," Kurt explained. He closed the trunk and herded Finn into the cab.

There was more fuss and hurry at the other end of the cab ride, getting all the luggage up three flights of stairs ("No elevator?" "What did you think walk-up meant, Finn?"), but at last Kurt had his family safely contained in his and Blaine's humble abode. He ushered them into the living room and set out snacks.

"This is a really nice place, Kurt," Burt said appreciatively. "You've fixed it up real nice, but you've always had a knack for that. I like it."

Kurt beamed. "Thanks, Dad." Burt didn't know brand names but he knew homey and Kurt was pleased with the high praise.

"So what's the schedule, boys?" Carole asked. "I'm sure you have a busy week planned for us."

"Well, Blaine's going to have his show the next three nights, and we'll see it on Thursday. After that is Christmas Eve and we're having an open house for a few hours, you know, appetizers and cocktails so we can see all our friends. Then Christmas Day I'm making the big traditional dinner."

"And presents?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn, we'll open presents," Kurt said, laughing. "Everybody go get freshened up from the plane and we'll head out for lunch."

* * *

After lunch, Kurt took Carole shopping, with Finn and Burt along to carry their bags, and they spent the day looking at the elaborate window displays throughout downtown. Around four, Blaine had to leave for work, and Kurt took the family to Rockefeller Center to see the tree and the lights before coming home for dinner. Carole and Kurt cooked, visiting with Burt and Finn while they sat at the breakfast bar.

After dinner, the conversation and wine progressed into the living room, until Burt started yawning and Carole insisted they turn in. They made their way into the only guest room and Kurt showed Finn the office, with its pull-out couch all ready and waiting for him.

"Your place is really nice, Kurt," Finn said, digging through his old McKinley gym bag for his pajamas. "Beats my crummy apartment."

Kurt shrugged. "You're a bachelor, Finn. I'm...not. You'll get there, someday."

"I don't know, Kurt, I haven't even gotten out of Lima."

Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Look, Finn...you know you're always welcome to stay here for a while, right? If you need to. But you have to know what you want."

Finn nodded, the corners of his mouth pulling tight. "Yeah, yeah. I don't know. I'm tired right now, can we maybe talk about this later?"

"Sure," Kurt said, leaving Finn to get ready for bed. "There's a nightlight in the bathroom so you can find your way."

Kurt flitted around the apartment, shutting off all the lights, then headed into his and Blaine's room to wind down.

He was almost asleep when he heard Blaine's keys in the door, and sure enough, a few moments later Blaine was crawling into bed with him. Kurt nuzzled backwards into him, letting Blaine be the big spoon, until Blaine's cold nose bumped against his neck.

"Aggh!"

Blaine giggled. "Sorry. It's a bit chilly out there." Blaine rode the subway most of the way home but had to walk a few blocks from the station.

"I could tell!"

Blaine rubbed the tip of his nose with his fingers until the worst of the stinging cold was gone, then cuddled back into Kurt. "Sorry, hon. I love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine kissed at the side of Kurt's neck for a moment. Kurt whimpered, but as Blaine slipped out his tongue to play with Kurt's ear, Kurt stiffened and pulled away.

"Still cold?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"No, sweetie, it's just--my parents are in the next room."

"Sound asleep. We'll be quiet. We don't have to, you know, we can just..." Blaine ran his hand across Kurt's stomach, over his hip, and then on to--

"Blaine. No we won't. We're never quiet." Kurt rolled over to face him. "It'd just be--I don't think I could stop thinking about Dad being _right there_ and...I love you, but not tonight." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "It's not even like when I lived at home and they were all the way at the other end of the hall. There's literally only a wall between us." He smiled crookedly.

Blaine sighed. "Love you too. But when are we going to have time to--"

"We'll figure it out. Now come here and spoon me."

* * *

The next morning, when Kurt got out of the shower, he found his family all sitting around the TV, laughing about something.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

Blaine looked over the couch at him. "Morning, gorgeous!"

"We were watching family movies, hon," Carole told him, hands wrapped around a mug of tea. "Blaine hooked up Finn's computer to the TV."

"Artie's been helping me," Finn further explained. "I've been trying to get all our old videos from the different cameras and get them all onto Blu-Rays for prosperity."

"Posterity, Finn," Kurt corrected. Finn shrugged.

"They even did all the old cassettes," Burt added. "Stuff with your mom and everything. When he's all done we'll make sure to send you a copy."

"I'm down to sorting through the stuff I've uploaded to my computer," Finn said. "Apparently I was being too noisy trying to figure out what the files are, so Blaine helped me hook it up so everyone could enjoy."

"We've been watching old New Directions performances," Blaine told him. "C'mere."

Kurt sat between Blaine and his dad, leaning against Blaine as Finn pulled up a file dated December 2011.

The video was panning through the Hudmel house in Lima. It spun around and Finn, ten years younger, was on screen. "So, Blaine totally has a surprise planned for Kurt...let's watch!" he said onscreen. The angle flipped back to its original orientation and the camera panned through the house as Finn walked from the dining room into the living room, which was decorated for the Christmas party they'd thrown.

"Oh, I remember this!" Kurt said, his cheeks faintly tinging with color even as he grinned.

Onscreen, a younger Blaine was raising his glass, calling for attention. "He wants to sing!" Brittany shouted, and everyone laughed.

"Well, yeah, of course!" onscreen-Blaine said cheerfully. "But first I want to tell a story." The room got quiet for him, and he continued. "A little over a year ago, as you all know, I met Kurt. I didn't know it right that second, but that was the day my life changed. Everything finally started falling into place." The camera panned over to Kurt, who was perched on the arm of the couch, blushing furiously but obviously grinning behind the punch cup in his hand. "Last year, during the time Kurt was at Dalton, I came to him one day to get him to help me practice a duet. Specifically, we sang 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.' And it was fun and sweet but I was accidentally leading him on just a little, because even though I could see just how amazing he is, I thought that if we got together I'd screw everything up and lose him, and that terrified me...well, long story short--"

"Too late!" Puck interjected.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Anyway, now that we've been together for nine months and there's no end in sight, I thought we might try another flirty Christmas duet, if you'll all indulge us, and if Kurt wants."

In the present, Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Still no end in sight," he said with a goofy grin. Sometimes he had to stop and think that they'd been a couple for ten years already.

Blaine returned the look meaningfully. "Yeah, I agree." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

Finn made a face like he was gagging and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Back onscreen, Kurt was looking around, pretending to have to think it over, but cheers and catcalls ruled the day, and he passed his cup off to Mercedes and walked toward Blaine, who held out his hands and took Kurt's in his own.

"My adoring public," Kurt joked with a shrug. "But we haven't rehearsed, what do you want to sing?"

Blaine turned to the corner of the room, where a boombox awaited. "Tina, track seven?"

"Got it!" Tina said from off-camera, and a second later the music began.

Blaine began singing, and Kurt was able to jump right in, harmonizing--being a Warbler had taught him how to improvise. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful..."

"But the fire is so delightful!" Kurt sang.

"And since we've no place to go--"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" they sang together.

After their performance played and the video ended, Finn closed his laptop. "What are we doing today?"

"As soon as you're properly dressed, we're heading out to the Statue of Liberty, and then we'll come back into the city and go ice-skating if everyone's up for it," Kurt told him. "Now go, get ready."

* * *

The next few days were filled with tourist-y sightseeing and family bonding. On Thursday, Blaine bowed out at his usual time to head to the theater. Kurt took his family back to the apartment to change, since they needed to dress up for the theater, and they ordered in pizza while they were getting ready. Kurt was sitting at the breakfast bar eating when his phone went off, playing "Teenage Dream."

"Hey, sweetie."

"Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kurt."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, tucking his phone in between his ear and his shoulder.

"Amy's sick, she's lost her voice," Blaine said, sounding a bit harried. He was not only the emcee for the show, but he also sang in several of the numbers and was the stage manager. "She's still going to dance and lipsync in the chorus, no big deal, and Keesha's going to take over her part for the Rudolph skit, but I'm still short someone to do the big finish duet with me. I'd have Janie do it, but I don't think she's really got the range for it."

"What about Caitlin?" Kurt suggested. "She's definitely got the range."

"She does 'O Holy Night' right before it. I'm sure her voice could handle it, but there's no way she could do the costume change in time. But, well, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, waiting.

"Well...I was thinking maybe you could do the duet with me, Kurt."

Kurt nearly choked. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's New York, Kurt, not Lima. There's a Rent revival playing across the street from us. It would really be helpful, and it would be the perfect way to end this run. Please?"

Kurt smiled. "Okay, okay, but I want to rehearse it at least once. I'll meet you backstage..."

* * *

The revue went over wonderfully. Burt, Carole, and Finn all enjoyed the show, from its handbell chorus to its classic church choir, from the big musical comedy sketch to its powerful solos. They were so engrossed they barely noticed when Kurt excused himself as a small young woman with a big voice dramatically sang "O Holy Night."

She was given thunderous applause, and as it faded, the curtains reopened to reveal the stage had been transformed into a winter scene with a path going through the woods, fake snow falling gently over the whole thing.

Blaine stepped onstage dressed for the "weather" in a wool trench coat and a striped scarf and gloves. "Sleighbells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening..." He gestured to the scenery around him.

"What a beautiful sight," came a high, lilting voice from offstage. Kurt emerged from behind the curtain, also dressed in winter wear. "We're happy tonight..."

"Walking in a winter wonderland," the two men sang together, stepping closer together. Blaine took Kurt's hand and twirled him. "Ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine announced, and there was a smattering of appreciative applause, though no one wanted to drown out the song.

"Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is the new bird," Kurt sang, miming a flying bird with his hands and thinking, fleetingly, of Pavarotti.

"He sings a love song, as we stroll along," Blaine sang, taking Kurt's hand and they did a step-step-shuffle move "down the lane" taken directly from their Warbler days. "Walking in a winter wonderland!" they sang.

Kurt took another turn. "In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown, he'll say..."

"Are you married?"

"We'll say 'no, man!"

They joined their voices together again, "But you can do the job when you're in town!"

"Ohh, later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire..." Blaine sang, smiling at Kurt, nearly forgetting they had an audience. "To face unafraid..."

"The plans that we made..."

"Walking in a winter wonderland!" their voices blended perfectly.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown," Blaine sang.

"We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman, until the other kiddies knock him down!" Two of the kids from the chorus ran across the stage behind them, one of them tossing a fake snowball.

Blaine grinned as Kurt continued singing. "When it snows, ain't it thrilling, though your nose gets a'chilling?"

"We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way," Blaine sang, leaning in, and Kurt leaned in to share an Eskimo kiss as they sang together again. "Walking in a winter wonderland!"

The music came to its crescendo, and the audience rose to its feet, applauding wildly. Blaine took a bow, and Kurt did a bit of a curtsy. Blaine announced the names of his fellow performers as they all came onstage to take their bows, and wrapped it up with "Merry Christmas, everyone, and we wish you all the best in 2022!"

The curtains closed and the cast dispersed backstage. Blaine and Kurt made their way into Blaine's dressing room, which was tiny, especially with both of them in it, but it was fairly secluded.

They stripped off their warm outerwear, sweating a little from the hot stage lights. Blaine took off his outer shirt and hung it up, and tossed a glance at Kurt.

Then their composure fell apart. Blaine stepped right up to Kurt, and Kurt backed himself up, leaning on the edge of the dressing table, and their lips met in a fiery kiss. Blaine undid Kurt's buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tugged him closer, spreading his legs so Blaine could lean in between them. They were pressed close, only Blaine's undershirt keeping their skin from touching. Kurt whimpered as Blaine began to kiss his neck.

"Oh, yeah, you like that?" Blaine whispered.

"Mmmm..." Kurt had temporarily lost the ability to verbalize. The past two nights they had only cuddled in bed. They'd fooled around in the shower that morning, but it hadn't been enough, they'd been in a rush to get ready and get out the door and now Kurt positively _ached_ with need. He rocked his hips against Blaine.

Blaine's fingers pressed into the small of Kurt's back, his fingers rubbing tiny circles into Kurt's skin. Blaine brought his lips back to Kurt's, and Kurt's mouth opened under his. Blaine took the invitation, their tongues sliding together in a familiar but tantalizing pattern.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's, pulling him closer, the tininess of the room becoming completely irrelevant. He stroked Blaine's cheeks as they kissed, completely lost in the moment. He finally wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck and slid his other hand down across Blaine's body, caressing every plane and angle along the way, ending at Blaine's waistband where he deftly began to unfasten Blaine's pants.

The door suddenly opened. Both men jumped and looked over in horror at their castmate, Keesha, who had her eyes cast down to the ground and hidden behind her hand. "Sorry, guys, not trying to cockblock you, but your family is backstage looking for you." She cracked her fingers open and looked over at them with one eye. "Hot."

"Thank you, Keesha!" Kurt said, his voice tripping just a bit higher. "Can you let us get changed, please?"

Keesha just giggled and closed the door behind her.

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's but pulled the rest of his body away, taking deep breaths to cool down. "Yeah, if we didn't have to go take care of them..."

Kurt nodded, eyes closed. "Yeah, I know. God, I want you right now, though."

"It'll be all right," Blaine said. "C'mon, let's get changed."

* * *

The next day they stayed in and slept in. Kurt was the first one up, and he put on Christmas music and started cooking, both appetizers for that evening and some desserts for the next day.

"Dude! Pie!" Finn said when he emerged from the office, hair sticking out in a few different directions.

"Not for breakfast!" Kurt scolded. "Two of those are for tonight and one is for us, tomorrow. If you're hungry I can make an omelette while you shower."

"Thanks, dude," Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and rummaged through the fridge, finding a can--horrifying--of cinnamon rolls. He preferred to work from scratch but they'd work in a pinch, so he put them in the oven.

He kept cooking throughout the day, joining his family in the living room as they watched Christmas movies whenever he had to wait on things to bake or cook.

"Who wants to decorate gingerbread men?" he asked as they all ate a lunch of leftovers from the last few days.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Carole said enthusiastically, and as soon as they were done eating, Kurt set out candies in small bowls and gave everyone several cookies and a tube of icing to get creative.

They left the gingerbread out to dry, and Kurt was done with the cooking. He had a quick shower and got dressed, and as he was turning the breakfast bar into an appetizer buffet, the first of their guests arrived quite a bit early.

"Hey, Rachel, come on in," Blaine said from the entryway.

"Merry Christmas," Rachel said, true to her bubbly self, handing Blaine a Tupperware container with Santa Claus printed on it so she could take off her coat. "I made Oreo balls, I hope that's all right--"

"Completely unnecessary," Kurt called from the kitchen, "But appreciated! Come on in and say hi!"

Rachel hung up her coat and hat on the coat tree in the entryway, and then took her Tupperware over to Kurt in the kitchen. He opened the lid, popped one of the Oreo balls in his mouth, and then closed the container and set it up with all the other serving dishes on the breakfast bar. "Sorry, quality control check," he told Rachel. "You passed the test."

She stuck her tongue out at him in good humor.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?" Blaine asked.

"If I could get something warm to drink, I would appreciate it," Rachel said. Kurt moved to get her some hot cider.

Finn wandered in from the living room where they were watching another Christmas movie. "Rachel," he said.

Rachel spun around, smiling brightly. "Hi, Finn!" she said, running over to give him a hug. "It's been a long time!"

They were Facebook friends--all of New Directions kept up with each other online--but they hadn't seen each other in person since a few summers ago, after yet another breakup. The last one had been over the fact that Finn hadn't wanted to move to New York even after a couple of years of community college.

"Um, yeah." Finn hugged her back, at a bit of a loss for words.

Rachel barely noticed, already chattering at him. "So, what have you been up to?"

"We're, um, watching a movie...me and Mom and Burt..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I mean at home. Are you still working for Burt?" She took his arm and led him off to the living room.

Blaine watched them go. "We might've created a monster."

Kurt shrugged. "Whatever kind of monstrosity Rachel may be, it has nothing to do with us," he joked. "He'll be fine."

Guests started trickling in as it got dark, mostly their coworkers from the theater and a couple of college friends, along with the erstwhile New Directions members and other high school friends that had ended up in New York--Mike Chang, after closing down his dance studio for the night, Jesse St. James, now enjoying a rising Broadway career, Tina, who was just popping by to say hi before heading out to perform with her band, Warbler Trent, bearing a tray of leftover treats from his law office's Christmas party, and Harmony Cooper, who had once terrified Kurt and Rachel and ended up being one of their classmates at NYADA and a decent friend. Kurt and Blaine's neighbors in the building also showed up--the older hippie couple that lived directly below them on the ground floor, the three college girls that lived across the hall, and the guy on the sixth floor that Blaine sometimes watched football with to spare Kurt the boredom.

With the large number of performers in the apartment, the party inevitably became mostly about karaoke. Kurt found Carole crying during Tina's rendition of "I Wonder As I Wander" and Carole could only say, "There's just so much _talent_ in here, Kurt, your friends are all so amazing...no wonder you love it here."

Kurt just hugged her. He didn't have the words, but he knew what she meant.

The hours passed far too quickly and the party finally began to wind down. Rachel was so used to visiting Kurt and Blaine that she felt right at home--she'd spent the evening helping Kurt with his hosting tasks, refilling drinks and bringing out snacks, and when Blaine came back from herding some tipsy castmates into a taxi to get them home, he found her rinsing off dishes before putting them in the tiny efficiency dishwasher. The ones that didn't fit she left to soak.

With the last of the guests gone, Burt and Carole headed to bed.

"I'm so wound up," Finn said, drumming on the counter.

"Of course you are," Kurt said, "You're hopped up on sugar and booze, and you haven't been picking up after everyone all night."

"We should _do_ something," Rachel said. "Do you still have Scene It?"

"I think it's in the closet, on the top shelf," Blaine said. They sent Finn to go find it because he was the tallest, and they played a very spirited round of the game. With all the playful bickering and laughter and singing, it was almost like the four of them were in high school all over again. After Rachel won, Kurt and Blaine finally decided to head to bed, also, leaving Finn to Rachel and his sugar rush.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was the first person awake, and he quietly made his way into the kitchen, starting cocoa, coffee, and tea for everyone. He went about his tasks quietly, and was nearly done when he happened to glance toward the entryway and spotted Rachel's coat still hanging up.

If she'd forgotten it, she would've remembered it as soon as she got down to the building's chilly lobby and come back for it. Clearly, she hadn't left the apartment. Kurt went into the living room, assuming she'd grabbed a blanket from the closet and crashed on the couch--something she'd done often enough over the years--but she wasn't in there, either.

Kurt frowned, then looked over at the office door.

He slowly tiptoed over, moving like a cat, and he quietly opened the door.

There was Finn, in the fold-out bed, spooning Rachel, still in her clothes and under a different blanket. Kurt had half-expected them to rekindle their friendship again, but he'd had no idea things would go this well between them. He let out a loud, fake cough that woke up both occupants of the fold-out bed.

Rachel sat up and looked over at Kurt with a guilty grin, Finn propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well," Kurt said. "I guess this is the part where you have to decide if you want everyone else to know or not. I can keep quiet, you can move to the couch before everyone else gets up, Rachel..."

Rachel looked over at Finn, who shook his head. "Nah, I think we're good," he told her.

She looked over at Kurt. "Well...we're together again," she said with a smile and a shrug. "We talked a lot last night, after you and Blaine went to bed."

Kurt smiled. "I kind of figured it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm happy for you both, and I'll let you be. Except maybe I can loan you some clean clothes, Rachel?"

She nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

Kurt went to his room and crawled back into the bed to wake up his beautiful Blaine with a kiss. Blaine made a noise of protest.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's eyes flew open. "It's Christmas!" he cried, sitting up. He leaned over and kissed Kurt soundly. "Merry Christmas!"

Kurt just smiled at him. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, crawling into Kurt's lap.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine, honey, I love you, but we can't get started _making out_ right now, we have to go be with family. It's _Christmas_."

Blaine sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'm going to go take a cold, cold shower. And then I'm spending the whole day making us a new comforter out of mistletoe."

Kurt cracked up. "I promise, it's not that I don't want to." He kissed Blaine again. "I'm going to get dressed."

* * *

After everyone was up and dressed and dosed with their preferred form of caffeine, they watched _A Christmas Story_ on TV, cuddled up in pairs. Blaine, Burt, and Carole were all pleasantly surprised by the development between Finn and Rachel, and the atmosphere was brimming with love and coziness.

They'd slept in, so when the credits started rolling, Kurt made his way into the kitchen, putting the final touches on their Christmas dinner. Blaine set the table and Rachel helped Kurt set up the food on the breakfast bar, buffet-style.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I know you weren't planning on cooking for me--"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Rachel, what's the first rule of party planning?"

She laughed. "Make fifty percent more food than you actually need."

"Right. And you won't even eat the ham. Trust me, there's _plenty_."

There was more than plenty, even with Finn having thirds of everything. As Blaine got up to clear the table and start putting away the leftovers, Finn looked over at Carole. "Presents?" he asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Carole laughed. "I swear, Finn, you're exactly the same as when you were six!"

He shrugged sheepishly, and Rachel patted his arm. "I'm just excited, is all!"

"Oh, honey, don't ever change," Carole said, leaning over to give her son a hug. "Help your brother clean up and when everything is tidy...?"

Kurt nodded. "Then presents, Finn. You're still welcome to stay, Rachel--Blaine and I got you a gift and we were just going to give it to you later. So you'll have something to open, anyway."

"Don't worry about me, Kurt. I got my Finn back again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ten years from now when you're hosting Christmas and there's like six kids running around everywhere, remember you have my fabulous Christmas party to thank for that."

At last everyone settled in the living room. Finn passed out the presents and everyone took turns opening something from their pile. There were a lot of fairly typical gifts, clothes and cologne and gift cards, new Docs for Kurt, bowties for Blaine, video games for Finn. The boys had gotten Rachel a new dress that Kurt had seen her eyeing, and it came with the promise to take her out to dinner so she'd have somewhere to wear it.

As Kurt watched the lovely gifts piling up, he couldn't help but notice that there wasn't really anything from Blaine. The cologne didn't count, they got each other cologne every year just as a matter of practicality, and the McQueen sweater was something that Kurt had picked out himself while out with Blaine, and as it had been rung up he'd told Blaine that he could wrap it up for Christmas, so that didn't really count either.

Blaine couldn't possibly have _forgotten_. That was ridiculous. Blaine and Kurt were both so attentive to each other, the idea that Blaine could forget a Christmas present was just absurd--but it still nagged at the back of Kurt's mind.

"Oh, Kurt, I love it!" Blaine said, pulling a pinstriped trench coat out of a box. "My old one's getting a little worn--you know that, of course you noticed that. Thank you!" Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt, the absolute picture of satisfaction, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt smiled, perhaps not as brightly as he could've. "You're welcome."

Kurt kept his thoughts to himself. Maybe he'd just been opening the wrong boxes--but no, the last box was French-cuffed shirts from Carole to go with the cufflinks his dad had given him.

With the presents all opened, Carole and Blaine picked up the discarded wrapping paper, and then Blaine passed out cups of hot, spiced, spiked cider. Kurt took one, trying his best to hide his disappointment. He was puzzled, but resolved to ask Blaine later. The day wasn't over, anyway, it was possible that Blaine still had a surprise in store--but it just didn't seem like him.

Once everyone was settled, Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hand.

"Kurt, now that we're done with all the other excitement of this week--having the family here, Rachel and Finn, congratulations by the way, and the party and the presents--I do have one other thing for you..."

Kurt smiled and fought the tears that welled up with the relief. Of _course_ Blaine could never be so thoughtless.

Blaine seemed to hesitate, and that as much as anything got everyone's attention. "Kurt...you know how much I love you, right? We've been together over ten years and that blows my mind and I feel like maybe I don't tell you enough--we say 'I love you' all the time, but I don't _really_ tell you how perfect you are, how beautiful, how compassionate and intelligent and just all-around amazing. You still take my breath away, Kurt, every day."

By the time Blaine said all of that, Kurt was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. "Blaine, I know, I love you too--what--"

Blaine was fumbling with something in his pocket and finally fished it out. Once it was in his hand, he slipped off the couch to kneel in front of Kurt. Rachel and Carole both gasped. Kurt put a hand over his mouth to hide the fact that it had dropped open in surprise.

"Kurt, I've known for a long, long time that I wanted to be your husband someday..." Blaine opened the tiny jewelry box in his hand, revealing a silver band with a diamond set in it. "I think it's time we made it some day soon. Will you marry me, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't hesitate even a second. "Yes! Yes, of course, Blaine!" He lunged forward to kiss his fiancé.

Everyone else in the room started clapping, and it was probably good because for a few seconds Kurt and Blaine had both forgotten there was anyone else there.

"Oh my God, Kurt, you have to try on the ring!" Rachel said, and she was right. Blaine got up and sat beside Kurt and slipped the band on Kurt's finger.

"You have impeccable taste, Blaine," Kurt said, holding his hand out as far as his arm would let him so he could admire the simple, tasteful band. "Oh my God, we have to get you a ring, too. We'll go look tomorrow."

Blaine shrugged. "We can wait until your family goes home--"

Kurt took Blaine's hand. " _Our_ family," he said softly.

"Kurt's right, Blaine," Burt said. "You're just making it legal. You've been part of our family for a long time. Congratulations." He leaned over and extended a hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine blinked away tears. "Thanks, Burt," he said, shaking the hand of his future father-in-law.

"Oh, now I have to hug you, Blaine!" Carole said, standing up. Blaine stood, and then Kurt stood and hugged Carole, too, and she put her hands on his shoulders. "You're all grown up now, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked over at Blaine.

Blaine was looking over at him, too, with such love in his eyes.

It really was the best Christmas ever--he had everything he'd always dreamed of.

* * *

Two days later, Kurt and Blaine arrived back at the apartment, Blaine wearing the coordinating silver band that Kurt had picked out for him the day before. They had had to get up early that morning to get the rest of the family back to the airport, then had to drop Rachel off--she'd tagged along, wanting to spend as much time with Finn as possible before he returned to Lima for the time being--and they also had to stop and restock some of their groceries.

As soon as the Kurt had the door locked, Blaine abandoned the groceries on the counter and pinned Kurt against the door, kissing him everywhere, lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone.

"Mmm...Blaine..."

"There's nothing that won't keep," Blaine said huskily. "It's been five days. I'm pretty sure my _fiancé_ desperately needs to get laid."

"Say it again."

"Get laid?"

" _Fiancé_ ," Kurt said, smiling.

"Ahh," Blaine said. "Well, my _fiancé_...he's amazing. And tall and sexy..." Blaine took Kurt's hands and led him toward the bedroom. "I love my fiancé _so_ much..."

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new laptop in May, and in the process of moving my data over, I found two Glee fics that apparently got posted to LiveJournal back in the day...and nowhere else? They never made it to FFN or my website at any rate, if I had other accounts at the time they no longer exist. So these are going up before I forget again, and before I start posting the longest thing I've ever written ahah


End file.
